


Roll Call (Stories) [BONUS ENTRY 2]

by blindtaleteller



Series: Platovember Prompts 2020 [32]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Conjoined Alternate Universe, Dorks, Food Fight, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen, Lokiverse (Mixology), M/M, Pre-Relationship, Story Driven, also dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindtaleteller/pseuds/blindtaleteller
Summary: Another day, another universe..Leadsprite (Tony) and Loge (Loki) from universes 2 and 15 meet for the first time, which results in Tony catching some advice along with a brief few examples of some of the different turns Loki's and his own life have taken among them.
Relationships: frostiron, platonic - Relationship, pre-frostiron - Relationship
Series: Platovember Prompts 2020 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999015
Kudos: 2
Collections: Loki, Platonic Relationships, Prompted Writing





	Roll Call (Stories) [BONUS ENTRY 2]

**Author's Note:**

> Door/Universe 2 and 15 again; with a brief view of Loge and Leadsprite's first meeting.. and the place where the universes in Lokiverse (and the stories in this series too) converge.

  * IDENTIFY LOCATION: LEADSPRITE - INTER-DIMENSIONAL IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED : HVRA0616-9H-15
  * \---INTER-UNIVERSAL DOORWAY ENTRY POINT H15 : OBSERVATIONAL STATUS - TVA INTERFERENCE: _!THREAT LEVEL ONE_ _DETECTED  
_
  * \----LUA/TERRAN MOON 01 - FOUNT ACCESS IDENTIFIED - SUB-CEREBRAL INTERFACING INACTIVE - NO PSYONIC ACTIVITY DETECTED
  * **\--=!!!WARNING!!! GBC PROTOCOLS IN PLACE/RUNNER PROTOCOLS ON STANDBY :** **EXTREME I.U.T. VISITATION CAUTIONS ADVISED** : MARE NECTARIS
  * \------KNOWN DOMESTIC TIME VARIANCE : **INVARIABLE MULTIVERSE INTERSECTION** : CURRENT SET HVRA0616-9H-15 : THE VESTIBULE



## -+[] Roll Call []+-

**  
**

Penman --Hvedrungr's Peter Quill-- had dragged their Stephen Strange --MacBeth-- out by his ear twice already in an attempt to give him the respect his own Loki had requested in allowing him in there for a spell as was.

He still didn't know what to think of this place. Elegant like the rest of the Mare, yeah; and maybe less quiet in some ways: but no less lonely. It was the concept, and how the Vestibule had first been worded to him. " Sometimes, the only one you can trust is yourself. " was what Gin had said, the first time he'd come in here. It had been a partial dig at him and his very accidental presence at the time; and though Stark hadn't recognized in then, he knew now and looking back that it had been an accurate one. Tony hadn't known it then, but Gin had known his own Stark so well; he had known where he himself was with Grey --his own Loki-- with little more than a quick squint at his expressions and the sound of the tones he applied to his voice.

Sitting here, between universes in that round darkened room built on stone and very little metal and pure, unadulterated magic: he could watch the few that came and went and peeked and well, did what he was doing now and retreated into this space for some space. A space of time to just breathe through, hopefully without anything else from their own universe pressing down on their shoulders or crushing that same breath out of their lungs. Some, like Lili --Lisan, the second oldest Loki out of twenty one in their Coven-Convergance-Moot ... _group thing,_ from three doors down-- made regular vacations of it.

And there were others, like the Snowflake --Flykra, Flyk for short-- whose universe was right next door to his and Grey's and who rarely showed himself for more than a step or two and only peeked in or sent his wife, husband, Banner or kids to represent or poke around. Once, there'd been some moose with metal horns wandering around the room from their door too. All sorts of weird shit passed in and out of here though. Versions of him, sometimes.. though very rarely. Versions of Lo, always. Gin, and Lili, and Hvedrungr. Laufeyson from the middle door straight back from where the big kahunas seemed to always take their seats when needed or wanted.

He knew a lot of their names now. Knew even more of their situations, the differences between their universes too. He might say that was mostly thanks to Lisan? Except the guy had been scarce after his own Strange, Keeper; had caught him playing hooky from his own royal court, just to watch Lau through his door the way he do: and caught hell for it from the uptight wizard. Tony hadn't met him yet in his universe, if he even had a shard there: but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like the guy. Every rendition he'd met so far --including MacBeth-- at the _very least_ started out _part_ asshole.

Unfortunately, keeping him out of the vestibule in any universe seemed to be a challenge just as a start, with the guy being Sorcerer Supreme in most of them. As it turned out? Multiverses were exactly his cup of tea.

So, he was half expecting the cranky, older version of him in the shape of MacBeth when he heard that telltale flip and too-fast pull of saran-wrap that said one of the doors on the other side was opening. Sunk himself down against the frame where his own door was still open, still staring into the darkened Fount hallway where it was only about 2 in the morning on the other side. Time here, was set to run only according to who opened a door first, or still had one active. Beyond that.. each universe ran independently: which was interesting in itself and a whole conversation with Hvedrungr and Lisan that had really illuminated things only brushed at in theory on his Earth, but that had been developed into a full blown magic and science all on it's own at some point through the Covens.

And yes, that was plural. There were billions, maybe trillions of universes out there. And only twenty one of them connected to this particular Vestibule as an intersection between them. All of them, owned and protected by one or another version of Loki; as far as they knew.

That said, it wasn't too surprising to see his particular pair of eyes peeking at him from the far side of the currently small table instead. Not a set he recognized otherwise. Looking past him to see which door he came out of was a surprise though. And one that apparently urged him to close it behind him. Second door.. and the dial was blinking red at it's seams; sporting a timer. " ..you're ..Loge; right? " as he stood up, hand against the back wall. The 'should I be stabbing you' question to his eyes was one he'd learned they all gave when meeting the unattended in here. " I.. haven't been given a name yet, but Lisan's told me a little about you. " also knocked it right out of his eyes.

Looking at him, he really did think maybe he had actually been hoping it was MacBeth. Meeting those particular eyes just that moment was tougher than he'd thought. Which, was dumb of Tony, he realized. This was the one place where he could in technicality; meet twenty one of Loki at any given time.

" Ah. " this one was.. a little different though, he realized. He had the svelt swimmer's form like his Grey, or Laufeyson, but he had Lisan's length of hair; a definite lack of chains: and still possessed that odd ethereal grace when he moved that a lot of Loki he had noticed lived in more Terran settings made a point to tone down if they hadn't just tried to abandon it entirely. Grey, was one of the ones who toned it down. A lot. In other words... " ..you move like one a those elves from the Lord of the Rings movies. You not based on Earth? "

The brief still and blink was almost comical enough; until he laughed; shaking his head and motioning to his door. " I am, unfortunately; a Runner. Are you familiar with the term? "

Which.. " No. Not really. " had Loge ahhing again as the two of them made a slow circuit the long way around the table to each other; definitely both taking the other in. Long hair, actually looked older than Lili or Grey both, though not by much. Which was odd for him but he'd been given some explanation how that sometimes happened beyond the natural time variances. " Lili's used it a few times but I never actually asked. "

" Runners, like myself; generally are in constant motion throughout our own universe: usually with some vital portions of the Mare in tow. "

" ...you, take a part; _of the moon:_ with you. " sounded crazy, but then and on second thought: so did having a city sized shipyard and empty home base on the moon _at all,_ from a human point view. Which, was where the Mare always was; or so he'd thought. So, there was that. " I do, at least. I know Killjoy does the same, if different portions. " came with a flick of his fingers towards one of the last doors in the clockwise count.

" You're from fifteen, though? I'm surprised Grey isn't fretting over your presence, protective as he is. "

" That where he got the name..? " tugged eyes just slightly bluer than his own Loki's up to Tony's browns from his own inspection. Not that there was much to see. He'd lost some weight; been hitting the training room a lot more since Pep had moved all her shit out of the Malibu house. But otherwise he was pretty run of the mill. Nothing overly special about this particular Tony Stark the Runner couldn't find in any other door where he was alive and kicking. At least he thought so. " Grey Knight, I mean. Lili just sorta laughed when I asked. "

" It's an old joke, and an affectionate memory all at once: but yes. " looked like he could make the guy smile following this particular line of conversation. In fact, he hadn't realized he wasn't at all until then. The sound of the laugh had cut him loose from the ability to notice til then. Too much like Grey there. The sound, anyway. Too easy to get used to, and accept without noting how it was half hollow until after.

" Oh? "

" Mm! Celt's nickname for us, from eons past. Have you met her yet? "

" In new York; once. I scammed him into dragging me along after we got outed working together a few months ago dealing with this terrorist slash scientist my ex girlfriend almost dated..? " seemed to interest him too, but he didn't ask right away. " So how's the story go? " quirked his brow a bit as they finally met around the side, in front of Laufeyson's door. " The _Grey Knight_ , I mean. "

Mouth open on that slight smile, but the question came first: " Do you want a chair? "

" ..a couch would be better but-- " flick of the wrist, pull of some fingers; little bit of gold then kissed-blue circles and lines; and hello couch. Right there back pointed at ten's door and front popped quickly with a trio of just as plush and just as Victorian looking pillows to match that had him almost laughing himself as he finished the sentence in an entirely different direction. " --I guess you got that handled. " though, that was a little odd: and he ended up looking back to Loge's doorway as he settled into one corner of it without missing a beat, discarding his flowy-robe-jacket over the back of it. " Aren't you limited on time..? "

" Well yes, but that's the point. It's rare I meet an unattended trusted during my brief getaways; " pulled a smile of his own from Tony as he more than got that and settled into the opposite corner with a snappy turn he hoped was charming and not annoying. These kinds of Loki always had him checking his Ps and Qs; at least when it came to the physical, for some reason. " never mind an unattended Anthony. You'll find many of us enjoy your company; but very few of us are actually able to convince you to come with us. Never mind enter the Vestibule on your own, once you know what it is. "

" What?! " was of course a theatrical take on the sarcasm. " Little old me, scared of a junction between multiple universes, where I'm still me but different if not dead behind some of those doors...? Where, I can find twenty one different versions of my own history and future and talk to them til I'm blue in my own face like some cosmic funhouse of horrors..? " the gasp, the push at his shoulder; the wrist flop: it all had to happen. " I don't know _what_ you're talking about. You're _crazy_ sir; why would that _ever_ scare _me_ off? "

It had the right affect. Tony was getting that sideways look he liked. And the silent laugh that shook his shoulders. And a cup of coff-- _when did he do the coffee?_

Whole tray, right there with fucking bagels and the whole works-- anyway yeah there was a cup of coffee in his face, and he was taking it cause it smelled like hazelnut and hersheys: and he'd left his mug back in the Fount when he'd bailed. A tiny bit of sugar, some creamer, just a little: and the first sip was fucking heaven God number two was adjusting over his leaned-on pillow after a hairflip to get the stuff out of his way that made Stark wonder why Grey didn't grow it out; and taking up the quiet after the first sip.

" I suppose the logistics alone would frighten most normal people though. I mean.. part of the reason why we do guard it so well, is because of the danger finding it poses to the other universes connected. It says something about you though; that you're here, and unattended to boot. The Vestibule, is our magnum opus; and the closest thing we have to a true family, in some cases. We do not allow others inside lightly. Grey must cherish you greatly to share it with you. " sounded like he was fishing. In fact Tony was pretty sure he was.

" You asking if we're a thing? " got him a slight, if noticeable flourish of the other man's cup. " No. He's engaged. Has been since before we met. " probably came out shorter than even Loge expected. Had him pausing just before the swallow.

" You don't approve. " wasn't what he expected, but wasn't wrong either.

" I think dating slash _planning to marry_ the daughter of the guy you wanna _kill most_ in the universe is probably not the best of choices, no. There're _a lot_ of other options. "

" ....Gamora..? " came with a closed eye that had pushed shut at his slight snap, and; wasn't a name he knew, actually. Which only helped knit Tony's brow. Cause.. who the hell was that? " _...no._ Nebula. " had the reverse effect on the runner though; enough that his entire upper body leaned back, coffee and all like he was acting out the slow-mo after having been shot with a shock bullet.

" **...wow.** " certainly helped the display, an made Tony smile, again; for the earnesty behind it. Coffee wasn't the only thing this one was capable of pulling out of thin air without him noticing with that, and.. he liked it. Needed it even. Found himself stuck on that _on-the-edge-of-laughing_ rare look of surprise and interest. " Stars and bloody garters, now I want to borrow the stone from Stephen and peek back in through his door; because .... _ **wow!**_ " which already had Tony smiling for the amount of actual what-the-fuck and surprise he had never once seen on Grey's face at that level. It was a form of entertainment on it's own. The pitched " _Really?_ " that followed it helped his laugh out. He just couldn't help it. " ...you aren't actually joking either, are you? Yeah, _and again:_ **wow.** "

Stark was watching him still; on his way to another sip, and had it halfway down before the dark sorcerous prince next to him let out over his own cup " ..I wonder if they just fought _so many times,_ he lost a brain cell or three in _just_ that right place to take up an offer.. " and make Tony spit his sip right back into his own, if only for the fact that he was talking about a slightly different version of himself after all.

" _..Dammit_. " because he'd managed to sneak that laugh out of him too and well, with what little of the story he'd gotten: " ..also _maybe?_ He did say they had a rough start? "

" Hoh, if it was _anything_ like my relationship with her it was _beyond rough._ Most of us met her before she divided herself from Thanos, when she was still tortured into her loyalty. " was some small portion that his Loki had left out; and sobered teh thoughts for him as a result. " Afterwards, well; she often had great difficulty breaking her behavioral conditioning along those lines even when freed. In other words, she is almost always suspicious of and angry at me; whether the reasons still persist themselves or not otherwise. I myself try to remember that but; more often than not it means avoiding her so that we can both continue on in relative peace. "

Tony didn't really know what to say to that other than what Grey had, in truth. Well, about how their relationship had changed. " I didn't know that was anything near the treatment he meant when he said he'd requested their engagement from Thanos, back when. Now that I do, I guess that makes sense.. and makes sense why they call him that too. He said, Thanos wouldn't screw with her so long as he thought Loki was playing the long game after New York; and that might give her time to get out. "

" ..ah. " and looking over he saw he had brought the mood down again. " His random upgrades then. Grey was likely trying to protect her, and bonded; before he came to stealing the Mind stone and Earth... " was waved off when the sorcerer beside him noticed how much of that Tony was paying attention to. Which was all of it. And a huge chunk of why he'd needed the retreat into this room. Something, he was probably wearing on his face with how fast Loge tugged away from it. " Apologies. It might not be so, hm. Each universe is, a little different. "

And he saw the kindness to te attempt at a distraction that confirmed it. Pointing from door to door. " A universe where Rogers was the first to aid and befriend me, along with Buchanan; for instance: staying on Earth rather than leaving in any capacity. " was a new one though, and actually worked pretty quickly to draw his eyes along that finger to that sixth door. " I understand their meeting in the forties was a little different too. Heh.. he kept that version of me in his apartment for two years; as I understand it, while they rifled around and poked at Hydra where it had situated itself in SHIELD. I've only met him once, but his Likn -- Loyal -- has been an interesting, rare, and adorably affectionate addition to the table when he thinks no one is looking. "

The next door he pointed at was the one right next to his own. " And there is our horned prince; the dark fae: Flykra. Flyk never even _made it_ to New York; did you know that? Barton backed off enough that he was stuck with Fury. Which meant he had to push for the Avenger's activation himself. This also made Fury suspicious, even in that state: and he had to take the Tesseract as well as the Scepter, and steal Barton's entire family out from under Fury's resulting firestorm to keep Thanos from being informed and sending another in his place. They walked the worlds with him for two, almost three months with the stolen stones; before they even looked at Earth again from the Mare, the whole lot of them: taking in a family of nearly extinct and legendary White Hart that have become their family's sigil since, along the way. "

Tony ended up shifting in his seat, close and almost shoulder to shoulder with him to follow his finger. These were details he hadn't heard; histories that hadn't happened: things that .. he needed to hear, and distract him from more than just the low points of what might have happened to hurt his Lo and the girl he was so determined to save on top of saving the rest. To distract from the fact, there wasn't any room there for him even without her there; too. " You've probably met Gin and Slipskin? " gathered a nod when his finger moved across the table again, the other side. The fifth door. " That version of you is perhaps the toughest of them all, to date. The reason we never see him is a hard thing to swallow. They confronted each other, at New York; but with very different results. His Anthony's thrusters malfunctioned during the first part of the fight, in part due to his forge being rushed to push out that second suit of armor. He didn't have enough power to turn the missile the world defense council launched at Manhattan; not alone. "

That by itself was terrifying. Pulled his fingers white at the tips around his cup while Loge told the rest. " Gin saw it coming, after he nearly ended up bouncing off the pavement below prior, and helped him; but the missile still landed on this side of the wormhole. The ocean was the best they could do, and; the resulting Tsunamis and aftermath were still.. _very_ devastating. Both to his Tony's personal health, and to the eastern seaboard as a whole. He does not come here in the flesh, not because he doesn't want to: but because his insistence on staying with that mirror of mine had him still within the water lines helping him evacuate and move as many people as they could up into the most structurally sound buildings above it. After the building they took refuge on failed; he can barely sit up without putting too much pressure on his spine. Never mind stand, or walk. Yet.. he remains Iron Man; and master of the Iron Legion. "

" I think I heard enough.. " was the bile rising with that last one. He didn't think he could do that, even if Loge looked at Gin's door fondly. His eyes ended up on his mug.

" Have you really? " in that tone, oddly sympathetic; tugged his browns up to silvery, too-blues quicker than he thought he should like. And put a pause on teh thoughts he had there for the expression. " The point is.. all of us are different, but all of us are the same man, somewhere. "

" Yeah, I know. Same Loki.. different choices. "

" The same Anthony Edward Stark, before you choose differently; too. " was what cocked his head back a little. Knocked the breath out of most of the downward thoughts. More so when he slid the point of that finger fully around the room looking right at him. " Twenty one of you. And every single one a champion. Perhaps not always on our side. Perhaps not always finding themselves with the option to choose to step into this room or not. But still you, the same way every one of those who opens the door in the first place is still me. Every single one.. " pointed still, along the turn of the walls to land on him. " Could have been you, but wasn't. Just as easily as you could have been any single one of them; but you aren't. Very few of them, have the balls or desire to face this room and what it is and what it means; and what it represents. The stories of your life you were never able to tell. The pieces you missed catching; and the pieces you have caught. The care, and passion, and handsome defiance still remains. You are you and separate. But you are also much more than what anyone sees, that doesn't come into this room; peek into it's doors: and see or hear for themselves. "

" ..so basically; Fate has the ball: so you may as well roll along with it? "

" Or learn her habits so you can shift her direction. " came with a soft huff of a laugh before he finished off his coffee. " I'm saying; whatever brought you in here to take my usual stance and sit against the door frame to sulk, or distract yourself from eyes that know you better -- " made Tony look at this one differently, but then : he was pretty sure that was the point. " -- will still be there when you go back. But; if you must come in here to steal my internal drama time: at least make certain that while you do you take note that whatever it is that brought you here, it could as easily be worse rather than better. "

And, wasn't that the truth; he thought. Especially as his eyes landed on Gin's door. " What about your Stark? " made Loge shake his head a little; but he did answer: after a little breath and pause.

" I like him better than he likes me, at current. Which is something we all share at the start, and often for decade or sometimes more. " A painted thumbnail got hitched and wiggled back and forth between and over towards door eight, and door eleven. " Unless you are among the sort with those two idiots. " was said with a dry, but smirking commentary that made Tony curious and appreciative for it for quite a few reasons outside of the fact he was talking about himself. " You are his lover and husband respectively in both of those universes, you know. "

Cue the bright red tones painting Tony's face; and the tap of his mug between his fingers. And the sorcerer laughing at him because no; he knew he couldn't hide the embarrassment. " ...yeah, nope. He's definitely blue-girl obsessed, in mine. "

" Well, more the loss his then. And, that ex girlfriend, you mentioned. " had him looking over as this ..well he was a very interesting version of Loki in any case, wasn't he? Pouring them a refresh in his wizard robes cheated at with leather pants and a pair of nikes; hair that probably reached his thighs half tied back at the temples excepting that one little thumb wide strip he let hang over the side of his face and that tattooed on almost invisible crown dipping down over his forehead like a faded out henna ring of symbols and prettily painted lines Tony hadn't noticed til well, about then. " What about you? You the house therapist or summat..? "

" Summat. " came before the first sip, and they were both settling back. " I lost my first encounter with Thanos after New York by getting too stone-greedy, rather than people-greedy. " came with a long look at his own door. Tony knew the one. The kind that had more than a few regrets with it. It wasn't the door he saw; it was what he had done behind it. " My focus was the stones; as it should have been yes: but looking back I did far too much on my own. In the end, though more were present; they fought me as much as they fought him: just enough. Just, enough, to give him the opening to take the Mind Stone anyway.. and take a good lot of our heroes under his control once powered by the Power Stone. "

And oh.. oh shit; if that wasn't a worse scenario than what he had just been told was going on behind door five. What did you do when the heroes that might have been willing to help, suddenly weren't even able to think for themselves: and instantly one hundred percent your enemy? Thor? _Ew,_ and; _Banner?_ Cap? Even he himself would or could be a problem in that scenario. Earth's defenders, turned into Earth's captors, at the very best. Earth's destroyers at their worst in the hands of a guy known to kill half the population of the planets he stopped at. " Sometimes I thought this place, influenced me too much: but that isn't so. Not really. If anything, I didn't allow it to affect me enough. "

And that was a little shock. Not because he didn't get the why, but because he thought he might. " Everything I paid for Earth in particular, was made utterly useless because of that. Made to run, and scrape for allies elsewhere among the stars. Spend an extra century or two of my life in the matter of a year, just to amplify my ability as a Sorcerer and provide a place for those people left already allied. Slow to get a little traction, was what you said. I should have kept that in mind when coming back; and done so sooner, like Grey and Loke. Not allowed Odin's betrayal, and Celt's death to brand me as deeply as it did. _But!_ " he settled into the corner better again, facing Tony and his concerned expression. " I survive. And so do they. And at the least, so long as we are all breathing and willing, and the stones remain out of his reach: there's a chance to recover. And maybe win regardless. Or, die trying. That.. is what it means to be a Runner. "

" An eternal game of keep away then..? " got Loge to smile again, and nod before he pointed out. " Or hot potato, as I understand it. Parker's taken his time to spout off more than a few analogies. Have you met him at least..? "

" ..no. " only made the dark godling smile, and in a charmed way that was charming all in it's own. " Oh stars do look for him then. He's young, but very worth it. All of his other traits aside; he is a breath of life even at the worst of it all. And the one reason I have perhaps reconsidered ever having children myself. Repeatedly, actually; in his presence. "

" ...seriously? " had Tony actually chuckling a bit.

" Mm! Peter Parker. Queens resident, I believe. He has an aunt May. When I met him, he said he was attending a tech and science school; prior to our fight with Thanos. You two have a great deal in common. Enough that .. " and that laugh was somewhere between worrying Tony and making him a little anxious to meet this kid. " ..well, he often irritates you. But the rest always makes up for it. He has a beautiful mind, and a glowing soul; that one. "

" See now I have to find this kid; cause there's no version a you I've ever heard talk about someone like that without sex being involved. " small pause, and he had to ask " _...is there_ sex involved? "

" No! " was the immediate answer, and a bagel thrown at his face to bounce down into his hand too. And okay, he could laugh for the immediate fluster too; and the way his face actually turned pink. " You sure..? "

There went the other bagel. And a curse he was pretty sure went for something along the lines of 'bastard'; but he couldn't be sure without asking: and wasn't inclined to just yet. One thing all Lokis shared, he decided: was this. The easy way they hooked onto the flip in a room's atmosphere and just rode it. The smile that came with grabbing his own bagel back and jabbing the knife he was going to cut it with playfully in the direction of his ribs when he said " Play at that again and I'll skin you! Have a slab of Tony on my bagel instead of salmon. "

" Spread the sucker out and I'll lay down on it. " had him giving another sideways look as he cut through, his sense of bad jokes and puns whether they were his or not was apparently there too. " Cause you can eat me, your highness. " had the bagel pried apart in a very strangely aggressive way from there; a half in each hand. " ..if you know even one of me? You oughtta know the opportunity to mess with you is part of the friend contract. Just part and partial. "

" Mmm... and does go both ways... " the lean, and the grin; signaled trouble too late...

  * Twenty minutes later.



Lolo was giving him a look, he knew he was. After all, all he was supposed to do was open the door; walk in, turn right and try the dial two to their right. Just to see if Laufeyson was accepting visitors. No.. going farther. No need.

" Baby..? "

" ..is MacBeth in there? I thought Penman dragged him out earlier. "

" ...no I just. " he was tempted to reach for the dial again; and did with the look Lo was giving him after a minute of trying to make sense of what he had just seen. " I think there's some food fetish scene going on in there or something. " had Steve tripping and dropping the last panel to the Sparrow both. Face first into the boxes Wanda was loading. She, was instantly grinning and making that way. " ..do you have a thing for cream cheese bagels you never told me about? "

Bucky's hand over his and turning, leaning to peek in the door. " ....not in that sense. Why? "

And when it recognized Tony's biometrics, it opened. He looked again; and caught the slice of salmon Buchanan dodged to the left eye. Wanda's snort could be heard probably all the way to Earth. " ...because I am currently trying to make one stick to your nipple in there; full hand smash. " Yeah, no. He was walking away at that point. " You know what? Imma try later. "

Everyone else, was headed for the door. Charmer had seen enough though. " ...never looking in there again!!! " called back to them as Bucky started laughing outright; and threw the salmon right back in there. " Gonna have to drag me! " and after a moment's thought. " THIS me...! " Looking back when he got to his soda, he was not surprised to see Steve looking back at him from the floor looking like he didn't know whether he should go over there or not, or he was dreaming. Just before Lolo conjured a whole tub of cream cheese to start flinging it into the Vestibule one spoonful at a time from the hip.

" _...........you **love** him, you do. You love **that man.** **Really...**_ " was a mantra that wasn't hard to keep up. Though the laughter, was a very difficult thing to keep down. It was just a food fight. An out of control food fight at that stage, but a food fight. Between another him, and another Loki.. but yeah and that; and it was weird.

But it was " _Penman?_ Now you and MacBeth may say, I shot cream on you both. " that had him spitting his soda across the floor, Steve thumping his head against it further along, and Wanda laughing on her knees as Lolo tossed the tub to Buck saying " Also hello Loge. Goodbye Loge. " as the dial was spun to close it again " And...don't miss Gin on his way in. " making Tony choke.

He might get out a damn it, but he knew: the answer would be a refusal from his particular god.


End file.
